


the monster in you is mine (but you aren’t)

by areumdaungyul



Category: H&D (Korea Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdaungyul/pseuds/areumdaungyul
Summary: hangyul milik yohan, itu sebuah fakta yang tak perlu dijelaskan.bahkan di antara keabu-abuan hubungan mereka sekalipun.hangyul tahu ia milik yohan sepenuhnya.bahkan di saat yohan tak berkata demikian.





	the monster in you is mine (but you aren’t)

yohan membanting pintu saat memasuki kamar hangyul, membuat yang punya kamar terkejut. hangyul mengerutkan dahi bingung, kenapa sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat marah?

"yoh," suara hangyul terdengar memeringati yohan.

yohan menghampiri, mendorong hangyul hingga laki-laki itu jatuh terduduk di atas kasur kemudian beranjak untuk duduk di pangkuannya, sukses membuat hangyul kaget.

kedua tangan yohan langsung melingkar sempurna di leher hangyul, seolah tempatnya memang disitu. sedangkan tangan hangyul otomatis bergerak ke pinggang yohan, menahan tubuh sahabatnya agar tidak terjatuh.

suara yohan terdengar dingin saat ia berkata, "gue gak suka."

kerutan di dahi hangyul semakin jelas. "gak suka apa?"

"gue gak suka lo deket-deket sama sihun."

yohan si pencemburu datang lagi.

hangyul menghela napas. susah untuk menjelaskan hubungan yang ia miliki dengan yohan. mereka bersahabat, tapi tidak hanya sebatas sahabat. mereka bukan kekasih, tapi terlihat seperti sepasang. hangyul juga tak yakin jika hubungan yang mereka miliki hanya sebatas _friends with benefits_, mereka lebih dari itu. jelas lebih dari itu di saat dirinya dan yohan tak segan melontarkan kata sayang di tengah adegan panas mereka, di saat yohan akan protes tak suka dengan kedekatan yang hangyul miliki dengan orang lain seperti saat ini.

tiap kali hangyul bertanya, mengonfrontasi yohan tentang apa yang ada di antara mereka, yang lebih tua pasti melengos, sengaja menghindari topik tersebut, tak mau membahas.

hangyul tak bisa marah. karena mau bagaimanapun, hangyul akan selalu tunduk kepada yang lebih tua. ia tak bisa marah, tak bisa protes, ia dipaksa harus menerima apa saja yang yohan lakukan kepadanya. walaupun jujur, hangyul tak apa, hangyul puas dengan apapun hubungannya dengan yohan sekarang.

"gue sama sihun ada tugas kuliah berdua, yohan, jelas gue—ah, _fuck_." belum hangyul berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yohan sudah kurang ajar, sengaja memutar pinggulnya, menggesekkan miliknya agar bertemu dengan milik hangyul.

"gue. gak. suka. ngerti gak?" mulut yohan sudah bermain di rahang hangyul, bibirnya tak berhenti mengecup, menghisap kecil di kulit yang lebih muda. lidahnya ikut menjilat, seolah kulit hangyul adalah hal paling memabukkan yang pernah yohan rasakan (mungkin memang iya). gigi pun tak absen, ikut menggigit kecil di bawah rahang, kemudian ke leher, kemudian ke tulang selangka.

"_fuck_, yohan."

yohan tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar geraman rendah yang keluar dari bibir hangyul.

tak butuh waktu lama untuk yohan mendorong tubuh hangyul agar tertidur pada kasur, membuka seluruh bajunya sebelum membuka seluruh kancing kemeja hangyul. hangyul sudah tergesa membuka ritsleting celananya, namun pergerakannya ditahan.

"siapa yang bilang boleh buka celana?" tanya yohan, alisnya terangkat.

hangyul menggeram. yohan dengan mode otoriternya.

yohan menyukai _foreplay_, terlalu menyukainya. ia suka melihat hangyul tersiksa di bawahnya, mengerang dengan mata tertutup, keringat terlihat jelas di pelipis. yohan _menikmati_ itu.

hangyul mati-matian menahan erangannya saat yohan mulai menggigit bagian kulitnya di bawah sana, sengaja membuat celana hangyul semakin terasa ketat, dan yang di dalamnya semakin terasa menyakitkan.

"hng." tangan hangyul mencengkeram rambut yohan, yang lebih tua senang jika hangyul melakukannya.

“_continue this fucking foreplay, and i'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow_." hangyul memeringati, berusaha memegang kendali atas situasi ini.

yohan mengadah, menatap hangyul dengan kedua mata besarnya sebelum menjilat bibirnya sensual. "_that's the fucking point _lee hangyul_, i want you to fuck me senseless tonight_."

hangyul kalah telak.

namun beruntungnya, yohan sendiri sudah tidak kuat, tak lama, ia langsung membuka celana hangyul dan memegang kuat kejantanan yang lebih muda, menjilatinya dari pangkal hingga kepala seperti memakan es krim di musim panas.

yohan, benar-benar.

"y-yohan." tidak tahan, tangan hangyul di rambut yohan mendorong kepala yohan untuk mengulum kepunyaannya lebih dalam. rasa hangat yang menyelimuti tak tertahankan, pinggang hangyul bergerak dengan sendirinya menusuk ke mulut yohan.

yohan terlalu ahli dalam hal ini. ia tak gentar mengulum milik hangyul sampai yang punya nyaris lepas. namun benar-benar sedikit lagi hangyul akan keluar, yohan berhenti, mengeluarkan milik hangyul dari dalam mulutnya sepenuhnya.

hangyul bisa gila.

yohan tersenyum, manis sekali, terlalu manis hingga hangyul was-was. ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir hangyul sebelum menciumnya dalam, melumat bibir sahabatnya hingga kedua bibir mereka bengkak. hangyul terengah, mengecap rasa manis bibir yohan yang tertinggal di bibirnya. ia kembali menarik pinggang yohan dan menciumnya hingga kehabisan napas.

yohan menggigit bibir bawah hangyul kecil, melepasnya setelah itu, masih dengan senyuman manis yang sama. "_now can you fuck me, please_?"

siapa hangyul untuk menolaknya?

dengan gerakan kasar, hangyul membalik posisi mereka, mengukung yohan di bawahnya dan mengangkat kaki yang lebih tua naik ke bahu. "jangan ngeluh sakit besok pagi," ucap hangyul sesaat sebelum memasuki lubang hangat yohan.

yohan tersenyum. "_wreck me_."

_and so _hangyul_ did. _

"ang, h-hangyul!" mata yohan melebar saat kejantanan hangyul melesak cepat memasuki lubangnya, teriakannya menggema di kamar. "_f-fuck_, aghh."

yohan terlihat indah. terlalu indah saat matanya tertutup dan mulutnya terbuka meneriakkan nama hangyul.

hangyul terus mengoyak lubang yohan, menusuk tepat di titik manis yohan yang hangyul sudah hapal betul letaknya.

"mmhh—hangyul! t-terus, lagi!"

"_fuck_, kim yohan."

pinggang hangyul terus bergerak kasar, menusuk sampai bagian terdalam yohan, membuat lenguhan dan erangan keluar dari mulut yang lebih tua. "g-gyul, lo bisa lebih dari ini!"

hangyul _is a monster and _yohan_ is the one who controls him_.

lubang yohan terasa nikmat saat yohan sengaja mengontraksikan lubangnya, mencengkeram kejantanan hangyul di dalam kehangatan tiada tara. "nghhh, lee hangyul, _fuck_—lagi, gue mau lagi!"

hangyul menggigit bibir yohan kasar, sengaja agar bengkak. tangannya mencengkeram kuat kedua paha yohan sedangkan tangan yohan sudah mengais-ngais seprai kasur, berusaha mencari pegangan.

suara kepala kasur menabrak dinding dan erangan kedua insan muda itu adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar dari kamar hangyul. "gyulhhh, aghh, _just—faster p-please_—!"

yohan memang gila. sudah secepat ini dan ia masih minta lebih?

hangyul menjilat bibirnya. lubang hangat yohan terlalu nikmat. benar-benar nikmat, tak ada kata yang mampu menjelaskan. hangyul terus menggerakan kejantanannya masuk tanpa ampun, mengejar kenikmatannya.

hangyul mengerang. "haaah, kim yohan—"

"AGHH, _FUCK_—G-GYUL!!!!"

permainan mereka tak akan berhenti disitu. setelah itu mereka akan lanjut hingga jam dua dini hari. mungkin hangyul harus memakai jatah absennya kali ini, yohan akan minta diurusi (karena tentunya ia tak akan bisa jalan) dan dimanja setelah ini berakhir.

hangyul tak akan protes.


End file.
